Survivor: Cagayan
, also known as Survivor: Cagayan - Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty is 28th season of the CBS reality show Survivor and the ninth season of coverage from RHAP. It features eighteen new players divided into three tribes of six based on a dominant attribute, either athleticism, intelligence, or attractiveness.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/12/15/survivor-cagayan-jeff-probst/ Description The coverage for Cagayan began in January 2014. Though the cast had not yet been revealed, Rob and reporter Gordon Holmes cast their own hypothetical Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty season from previous contestants.The 18 Survivor All-Stars on the Perfect Brains, Brawn & Beauty Tribes The pre-season coverage featured a cast preview from both Rob and Nicole and Corinne Kaplan, whereas it has alternated between the two for previous seasons, along with the Bloggers Roundtable from the previous season. Survivor Know-it-Alls and the exit interviews for eliminated contestants returned this season. List of Podcasts and Guests Note: Unless noted, Rob Cesternino has appeared on every podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Survivor Know-It-Alls except for episode 7. Pre-season January 14, 2014 - The 18 Survivor All-Stars on the Perfect Brains, Brawn & Beauty Tribes: Gordon Holmes January 22, 2014 - The 7 Things You Need to Know About the Survivor Cagayan Cast: Nicole Cesternino February 8, 2014 - The Official RHAP Survivor Cagayan LIVE Preview Show: Nicole Cesternino February 20, 2014 - Corinne’s Brutal First Impressions of the Survivor Cagayan Cast': Nicole Cesternino, Corinne Kaplan February 21, 2014 - The RHAP Blogger Survivor Cagayan Roundtable Show: Sarah Freeman, Scott Gallagher, Josh Wigler, Dan Heaton Episode 1 February 26, 2014 - Know-It-Alls Recap the Insanity of the Survivor Cagayan Premiere February 27, 2014 - Talking with the First 2 Players Voted off Survivor Cagayan: David Samson, Garrett Adelstein February 27, 2014 - Aras BBBaskauskas on the Survivor Cagayan Premiere: Aras Baskauskas Episode 2 March 5, 2014 - Know-It-Alls LIVE After Survivor Cagayan Episode 3 March 6, 2014 - Talking with the Latest Survivor Voted Off – 3/06/14: Brice Izyah March 6, 2014 - Codys R Us: John & Candice Talk Survivor Cagayan Ep #2: Nicole Cesternino, Candice Cody, John Cody Episode 3 March 12, 2014 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 3 of Cagayan March 13, 2014 - Exit Interview with J'Tia Taylor: 'J'Tia Taylor March 13, 2014 - 'CoachCast III: The Dragon Slayer on Survivor Cagayan Ep. #3: '"Coach" Ben Wade, Josh Wigler Episode 4 March 19, 2014 - 'The Know-It-Alls React to the Survivor Cagayan Tribe Swap March 20, 2014 - Exit Interview with NBA Star Cliff Robinson: 'Cliff Robinson March 20, 2014 - 'Denise Stapley on Making the Most of the Survivor Tribe Swap: 'Denise Stapley, Jordan Kalish, Jay Soderberg Episode 5 March 25, 2014 - 'AJ Mass on the 12 Survivor Cagayan Archetypes: 'AJ Mass March 26, 2014 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls March 27, 2014 - Exit Interview with Alexis Maxwell and Lindsey Ogle: 'Alexis Maxwell, Lindsey Ogle March 29, 2014 - 'Marty Piombo Returns to Talk Survivor Cagayan Episode 5: 'Marty Piombo, Jordan Kalish, Alex Forstenhausler Episode 6 April 2, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Discuss The Chaos Theory on Survivor Cagayan #6 April 3, 2014 - Exit Interview with Sarah Lacina: 'Sarah Lacina April 5, 2014 - 'Laura & Ciera on the Mother of All Survivor Merge Episodes: 'Nicole Cesternino, Laura Morett, Ciera Eastin April 6, 2014 - 'The Top 10 Strategic Moves of All-Time and Casting BBB from Game of Thrones: 'Josh Wigler Episode 7 April 9, 2014 - 'Aras Guests on Know-It-Alls After Cagayan Ep #7: 'Aras Baskauskas April 10, 2014 - 'Exit Interview with Morgan McLeod: 'Morgan McLeod April 12, 2014 - 'Interview with Shane Powers and Colby Brown: 'Shane Powers, Colby Brown April 12, 2014 - 'Malcolm Freberg Talks Cagayan Ep #7: 'Malcolm Freberg, Jordan Kalish, Jeff Pitman Episode 8 April 16, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Cagayan Episode 8, ‘Bag of Tricks’ April 17, 2014 - Exit Interview with LJ McKanas: 'LJ McKanas April 19, 2014 - 'Sophie Clarke on the Wisdom of Big Moves: 'Sophie Clarke, Mike Bloom April 21, 2014 -'Bonus Survivor Cagayan Coverage with Jonny Fairplay: 'Jonny Fairplay Episode 9 April 23, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Cagayan Episode 9 "Sitting in My Spy Shack" April 24, 2014 - Exit Interview with Jeremiah Wood: 'Jeremiah Wood April 26, 2014 - 'Vytas, Andrea & Eliza Talk Cagayan Episode #9: 'Vytas Baskauskas, Andrea Boehlke, Eliza Orlins Episode 10 April 30, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Cagayan Episode 10 May 1, 2014 - Cagayan Exit Interview with Jefra Bland: 'Jefra Bland May 3, 2014 - 'Tyson Apostol Returns to RHAP to Recap Cagayan Episode 10: 'Tyson Apostol Episode 11 May 7, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Cagayan Episode 11 May 8, 2014 - Talking With the Latest Cagayan Player Who Got Voted Off: 'Tasha Fox May 10, 2014 - 'Richard Hatch & Parvati Recap Cagayan Episode 11: 'Richard Hatch, Parvati Shallow May 13, 2014 - 'Poker Pro Jason Somerville on Reading the Players of Survivor Cagayan: 'Jason Somerville Episode 12 May 14, 2014 - 'Know-It-Alls Recap Cagayan Episode 12 May 15, 2014 - Interview with the Latest Cagayan Player Who Got Voted Out: 'Trish Hegarty May 15, 2014 - 'John Cochran Breaks Down the Cagayan Final Four: 'John Cochran Episode 13 (Finale) May 21, 2014 - 'Cagayan Finale and LIVE Reunion Show Recap May 22, 2014 - Cagayan Final Four Exit Interviews with Tony, Woo, Kass and Spencer: 'Tony Vlachos, Woo Hwang, Kass McQuillen, Spencer Bledsoe Post-Season May 26, 2014 - 'A Sitdown with Spencer to Recap All of Cagayan: 'Spencer Bledsoe May 30, 2014 - 'It's a RHAP, A Cagayan Closeout Special: 'Josh Wigler June 19, 2014 - 'Rob Has a Chaoscast: Interview with Kass McQuillen: Kass McQuillen August 12, 2014 - Tony Vlachos on a Summer Survivor Know-It-Alls Sleepover: 'Stephen Fishbach, Tony Vlachos Bloggers for this season * Josh Wigler * Sarah Freeman * Dan Heaton * Scott Gallagher * Michel Trudeau * Nick Maiorano Other Facts * This is the first season that Rob was a full-time podcaster. *For their winner picks, Rob chose Sarah Lacina (who went on to finish 11th), while Nicole chose Garrett Adelstein (who went on to finish 17th). * The RHAP fans voted for a fan favorite this season, Spencer Bledsoe was the winner of that prestigous award. * Blogger Nick Maiorano went on to play in [[Survivor: Kaoh Rong|''Survivor: Kaoh Rong]]. * The '''This Week in Survivor History segment with Jordan Kalish started this season. It was included in the main recap show but did not happen every week.. References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/category/survivor/survivor-cagayan-2014-season-28/ Rob Has a Website's Survivor: Cagayan feed] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhUCekA62vQ-fGT8w2SZk25AY0dZJ9I3C RHAP's YouTube Survivor: Cagayan playlist (only includes Know-it-Alls and episode recaps)] Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season